


Kitchen Discussions

by Skyeec2



Series: Rare Pair Week 2018 [10]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, F/M, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Day 5: Domestic Lifea snippet from the Bad Idea AU.





	Kitchen Discussions

“You’ve got Seph this weekend, don’t you?” The question came out of nowhere as they were cooking dinner together, Ifalna asking it without turning her attention away from the pan in front of her. 

Hojo blinked slowly, answering as he returned to cutting the vegetables for the stir-fry. “I do. Lucrecia’s dropping him off Friday night.”

“That’s good,” she said, as if she just wanted to make sure she had the weeks right. But, he knew the woman well enough to know that that wasn’t the case, Ifalna was definitely up to something.

“Why do you ask?” He probed, fixing the woman next to him with a searching look. He stopped the movements of his hand, knowing better than to continue using the knife while his attention was diverted.

Ifalna remained quiet for a few moments, focusing on the pan within her hands. Hojo kept his gaze trained on her though, waiting for her answer.

She sighed after a moment, removing the pan from the heat before turning to meet his eyes with her own kind, green ones. “The local gallery’s holding an exhibition for local artists,” she informed him begrudgingly, rolling her eyes when he only raised a brow in response. “You should take Seph, I’m sure he’ll love it.”

He turned away from her stare, focusing on the fading paint of the kitchen wall. “You really think so?” He asked quietly, he thought that it sounded something that Sephiroth would enjoy but he didn’t want to be wrong and bore his son on one of the weekends he had him.

“I do,” she stated, voice as confident as if she was telling him the colour of the sky or explaining the meaning of a bouquet. “He’s going to love it.”

“Ok, then,” he said, focusing back on the vegetables and ignoring the beaming smile from the other. “I’ll get the tickets tomorrow.”

“Good,” she beamed, moving to take the already cut vegetables from his hand and dropping them into the still sizzling pan on the stove. She pecked his cheek lightly when she was close enough, causing a blush to rise to his cheeks. “Go have fun with your son.” There was a teasing smile on her face when she pulled back, colouring her next statement. “I’ll be expecting a detailed recount when you two get home.”

“I’m sure Sephiroth will provide enough of one,” he responded, nervous energy filling his chest from his decision. If Ifalna thought that Sephiroth would enjoy the gallery then he was sure that his son would enjoy it; he was showing a genuine fledgling interest in art after all, and he did want to encourage whatever Sephiroth was interested in.


End file.
